


Wandering Free

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/). Prompt # 217: See through

"Oh no," said Quatre looking down at his hands. "I'm dead."

He glanced back at the bed and sure enough, his body was lying there while he was floating by it, his image so faded that he was nothing more than a faint glimmer of himself.

Knowing what he had to do he went to Duo's apartment and floated over Duo's bed for a second before waking up the other boy.

"Duo, I have bad news."

Duo mumbled something half asleep so Quatre repeated the sentence, louder this time. Duo's eyes opened immediately and he sat up. "What the hell?" he was rubbing his eyes and looking at Quatre.

"I'm dead," Quatre announced.

"You are see-through."

"It's because my soul had been separated from my body," Quatre explained calmly. "I'm dead."

Duo moved his hand forward and it went right through Quatre. His eyes widened and he scurried back on the bed. "You are not dead! Dead people don't come back and don't even think of telling me you are a ghost!"

"I'm not, not yet anyway. But, Duo, I need your help."

"I'm not telling Trowa." Duo shook his head. "You float up to him and tell him yourself."

"He went to the colonies to visit Cathy," Quatre said. "I can't go that far and he can't help me from there."

"This is what we're gonna do," said Duo after a moment. "I'm gonna wake up. Now. And then you'll be gone and I'll laugh about my weird dream. So yeah, waking up now…"

"You are not asleep," Quatre said. "Please, Duo, We've been good friends and I need your help."

It took him a moment but Duo said, "Okay. But just so you know if this includes any type of necromancer ritual I'm gonna need therapy for life."

Quatre nodded. "I need you to go to my house, please."

"Fine," Duo said and sighed. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and drove himself the few blocks to Quatre's home. Quatre floated around him all the time but tried not to speak, noticing that Duo was nervous enough without Quatre trying to communicate any further.

Duo let himself in and stood in the living room. "Now what?"

"Follow me," Quatre said and leaded Duo towards his room and his body.

Quatre lay over his body, gave Duo a smile and said, "Pease wake me up."

"What?" Duo frowned. "Didn't you say you were dead?"

Quatre just gave Duo a look, which he was sure looked quite weird since his soul was laying visible over his dead body.

"Right," Duo said and put a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Wake up time," he said and shook Quatre's shoulder gently.

Quatre's eyes opened and Duo jumped back.

"Thanks, Duo," Quatre said, sitting up in bed.

Duo slowly moved his hand forward and his eyes widened when it made contact with Quatre's chest.

"Trowa usually does this for me," Quatre explained. "He's used to it by now but with him so far away I had to go to you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"You said you were dead!" Duo said accusingly.

"And I was, but I'm over it now."

Duo looked ready to kill him.

"My soul wanders around sometimes in my sleep," Quatre gave Duo his innocent smile. "And I need help getting it back. That's why I needed you to wake me so my soul couldn't get away again."

"Are you telling me you do this often?" Duo asked very quietly.

"Not on purpose…"

"Fine," Duo said and sat on the bed beside Quatre. "I'm glad you are not dead, but would you do me a favor, Cat?"

Quatre smiled relieved. "Yes, of course, anything."

"Next time your soul decides to wander free and Trowa isn't around," Duo fixed Quatre with a hard stare, " _go to Heero._ "


End file.
